His Metamorphmagus
by Chikin Wang
Summary: [Complete] He's a werewolf struggling to live a normal life. She's a clumsy metamorphmagus with a happy disposition. It all started out at the Leaky Cauldron on a bright summer day...
1. Potions Ingredients and a Party

I was so happy when Tonks and Remus FINALLY hooked up, I could barely contain my glee. (Now all we have to do is wait on Ron and Hermione…) But it still took me a while to get this one up, you know, in between work, writer's block, and AP course packets. Bleeeeeeeh. But this isn't time to ramble on endlessly about how nobody gives a single bale of haywire telephones about Gothic architecture.

The **title is temporary** until I find a better one. So if you have any suggestions, please drop it in a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter.

* * *

**_His Metamorphmagus _**

**Chapter I:  
**_Potion Ingredients and a Party

* * *

_

Remus Lupin strolled down the crowded street lined with Muggle store filled with clothes, CDs, toys, books, and other dull contraptions invented by non-magic people to amuse themselves. Bustling shoppers gaped as he walked by in his worn clothes, staring at his empty hands in disbelief. They whispered to one another ("Who in their right mind walks down the street without a shopping bag? Even that homeless man has one!") as he ignored the bewildered glances, straightening his shabby robes with a tiny smile.

The man in his mid-thirties was off to Diagon Alley in order to purchase ingredients for a new potion Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, discovered. The brewing process was simpler than that of the Wolfbane Potion. Remus needed it for his monthly transformation into a werewolf in order to remain harmless to others.

A small dark shop was wedged between a large white bookstore and an independent record store. Remus turned the knob of the grimy black door and it swung open to reveal a large crowd of wizards and witches drinking heavily, laughing loudly, and (in the case of the man on top of a table) dancing drunkenly.

A little old man was behind the spotless bar, smiling toothlessly as Remus approached, edging around red faced man who was telling a tale about an old man and his charmed rock in a deafening tone to a group of attentive old men.

"Hello, Tom," greeted Remus as he took a seat on a stool next to the old but clean bar.

"G'afternoon, Remus," Tom returned the welcome in a bright tone as he drew a clean rag over the shining surface of the bar. "Left Hogwarts, have you?"

"Oh…yes," Remus smiled weakly as the man nodded kindly. "Amazing how no one can keep that position for more than a year." He quickly changed the subject as the barman made a sympathetic sound in the back of his throat, "So, what's the occasion?" he asked, waving at the crowd behind him with interest.

Tom waved the damp rag at a banner that had been stretched over the door of the Leaky Cauldron. _Congratulations Nymphadora, our newest Auror!_ was printed across the cloth in curly handwriting.

"I'm off, then," said Remus, edging away from the wooden bar. "Don't want to make it seem like I came uninvited."

Tom raised a hand in farewell, but just as Remus' foot fell on the threshold of the back door, a motherly voice called from behind, "Remus Lupin?"

He whirled around, quickly wondering if he knew anyone who was associated with a Nymphadora.

"It_ is_ you!"

His serious gray eyes swept over a group of toasting witches and came to a halt on a faintly familiar middle-aged woman with a small button nose and short brown curls surrounding her tan heart shaped face.

"Hi," he said in a hesitant tone.

"Oh, you don't remember me," she chided cheerfully. "I'm Andromeda Tonks! You used to come around to my house with my cousin before going off to James Potter's house!"

Remus slowly processed the woman's words. Cousin. Who's cousin…?

"Oh!" Andromorphmagus!" he said in a low, awed tone. "You're Sirius's favorite cousin!"

Andromeda nodded slowly, her bright brown eyes fading slightly as a melancholy expression glazed over her face. "I still can't believe Sirus is a Death Eater. It never seemed to add up, especially when he started his training to be an Auror and…"

Remus ran a distracted hand through his graying brown hair. He hadmet up with Sirius a fortnight ago at Hogwarts where he taught Defense Against the Dark Arts until recently. Sirius wasn't a mass murderer, but Remus transformed into a werewolf and Peter Pettigrew (a former friend and schoolmate), who happened to be the one who truly killed a dozen innocent Muggles, got away and the innocent Sirus was on the run again.

"Ah, but let's forget these dark things for today," Andromeda clapped her hands together as though to frighten away reality. "Come meet my daughter Nymphadora."

Remus suppressed a flinch at the sound of the name. Surely having to grow up with a name like that was just as bad as being a werewolf. Brunette Andromeda sauntered forward, her curls bouncing happily as she approached a dense group of wizards and witches, all shaking hands with a laughing woman in her early twenties. Her short hair was an electric shade of pink and a small nose was perched in the middle of her heart shaped face.

"Nymphadora, dear," said the girl's mother. "I would like you to meet Remus Lupin."

"It's Tonks," said the young woman as she held out her hand, her lips stretched out in a wide grin. "Wotcher."

"How do you do, Tonks," he said as he shook the hand.

Something on the other side of the room fell with a loud crash and people near the source of havoc roared with laughter. Andromeda quickly excused herself before hurrying off to see what had happened.

"It's probably my Uncle Travis doing his firewhisky dance again," she said in a pleasant tone, craning her head in interest as the majority of the people in the room swarmed around a fallen table.

"Lovely," Remus replied in what he hoped a sincere tone.

Tonks snorted loudly, "Sure, if you think watching a drunk sixty nine year old trying to hop on a table to swing his hips around is lovely."

The man smiled faintly. "Congratulations on becoming an Auror."

"Thank you," she said graciously. Then she asked, "Did my mum invite you?"

"Oh, no," he felt his cheeks redden slightly. "I was on my way to Diagon Alley to purchase some potion ingredients and…"

"Mum wanted you to meet me?" Tonks finished. He nodded and she burst out laughing. "She insisted that we celebrate here since she didn't think our house was large enough," she leaned over and finished in a light, hushed tone, "but I think she wanted to let everyone know that I'm not as clumsy as they say since Auror's need _some_ stealth." She straightened and motioned at a festive table covered with various party foods. "Cake?"

"Er, sure," Remus nodded graciously. "You don't seem clumsy to me."

She gave him a grateful look as she handed him a laden plate and turned to a row of pitchers filled with various types of mead. "What would you like?"

"Just some butterbeer, please."

She nodded and poured some into two empty goblets. She then set the pitcher down without much thought. It collided with the two goblets brimming with the heart-warming liquid. The glasses toppled over and the fluid seeped through the white tablecloth, trailing under the many bowls and plates.

"You spoke too soon," she said pleasantly as she removed the growing stain with a quick, almost automatic, jab of her wand.

"Well…" Remus mouthed in silence for a moment, not sure of what to say.

She smiled as he led the way to an empty table. He set down the plate and looked back in time to see the young woman's foot hook around the leg of a chair. Her plate of cake, crisps, fruits, and sweets flew in all directions as she lost her balance and collided into the table. The offending chair was swept off its feet and gracefully sailed down with her. The magical persons that had been crowded around the injured Uncle Travis whirled around and watched with wary expressions.

"And my mum's in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," she said as she cleaned the mess with a wave of her wand. "So we think it's all from my dad's side of the family. His lack of organization must have counted against him…" she added in a thoughtful tone.

He smiled obligingly as a tall, bald, black man entered the Leaky Cauldron with a grim expression. Many people greeted him warmly; he was obviously a well-respected person.

"It's Kingsley Shacklebolt," Tonks said in an eager tone to no one in particular. She raised her voice slightly and waved widely, "Wotcher, Kingsley!"

The man nodded serenely as he approached the two. "Congratulations, Tonks."

She quickly introduced the two men to one another before motioning at the back table creaking slightly under the many plates of food. "Cake?" she asked.

"Can't," he said apologetically in a deep, rumbling voice, "there's just been a sighting of Sirius Black."

A laughing witch next to Kingsley stifled her giggles so quickly she squeaked. The people near the trio stiffened and looked at them in worry. The atmosphere of the room hardened as Kingsley's words swept through in brief, hushed whispers.

"A muggle called in. He was at the outskirts of Dover," he continued. "I'm on my way, but I stopped in because I promised Andromeda I would."

Remus sought out Tonks's mother still standing next to an over turned table and saw her guilty expression. He turned back to the other two in time to find Kingsley sharing a hearty handshake with Tonks.

"Congratulations again," he said before nodding to various people and strolling out of the pub, leaving nervous party-goers behind.

After Kingsley Shacklebolt left, the celebrations ended as the crowd of witches and wizards bustled about nervously, exiting out the back door into Diagon Alley, shooting up the chimney amid green flames, or leaving by way of the front door and onto the unsuspecting Muggle street. Remus was one of the last to leave.

"Lupin!"

"It's Remus, actually," he corrected gently as the pink haired woman followed him to the trashcan behind the pub.

"Er…right," she smiled sheepishly as he counted bricks above the large rubbish bin. "You don't…you don't believe Sirius Black is really as bad as they say, do you?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he tapped a certain brick, which opened the gateway to Diagon Alley. "What would make you think that?"

"You didn't react like everyone else," she stated plainly as he stepped under the large archway and onto the cobblestone street. "Everyone else was worried and nervous, but you weren't." A pause. "No, you were worried too. It's just a different sort like…like a protective worry…"

"You chose the right career," Remus said approvingly as he passed Eeyops Owl Emporium, side-stepping the pellets of coughed up fur and bones. "You're sharp. Very sharp."

"So I'm right?" she said in surprise. "It wasn't just a trick of the light?"

"I used to think he was dangerous. I used to believe what everyone else thinks. But now my mind has changed."

"My, aren't you mysterious," she commented as they entered an Apothecary. "So why did you…?"

"Reasons I cannot say," he said as he purchased a string of dried herbs and a bag of Valerian roots. He spotted her frustrated look and added in a thoughtful tone, "You could ask your mother about him, though. She's his favorite cousin after all."

"I know he—" she gave him a peculiar look as he drew a small bag of coins out from under his shabby cloak. "How did you know that?"

"He was one of my best friends at Hogwarts," he replied as he took the bag of essential ingredients and started back for the Leaky Cauldron.

Tonks stopped short. "That was one of the most unexpected things I've heard all day, including what Kingsley said."

The corners of Remus's lips twitched upwards as he also stopped. "I'm pretty good at saying things of that sort."

"All right then, let's hear another one," she prompted.

"No, I think this one'll do for now," he said as he reentered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, so there's a limit?" she asked in a playful tone, wagging a finger at him as he came to a halt in the empty bar.

"But of course," he said, nodding sagely. "If I ran out of random things to say, then I'd be as predictable as…as…"

"A rotting log in the middle of January?" she suggested.

"Er…sure."

He glanced as his watch. Half past five, best be going. "It was nice meeting you, Tonks," he said. "I hope we meet again."

"Well, if you want someone to catch a Dark wizard for you, owl me," she returned with a quick handshake.

"Will do," he said in a serious tone. He nodded before entering the Muggle street without a backward glance.

* * *

There you go! Chapter one is done! 

So, lemme hear what you think! Drop a review. Even just a little sentence will be appreciated. Or even a word. If it just said "Sucky" or "bleh" or "hum" or "ehhh"it'd probably get the point across better! Except I wouldn't know what's so sucky, bleh, hum, or ehhhabout it…

And, again, still can't find a proper title for this one. Please help a person out and drop a suggestion! I have M&Ms!

Until next time,  
Farfanugans,  
Chikin Wang.


	2. Tea and Revelations

Wow, you guys are _awesome!_

**Cathree**: Thanks for the…gold flag apparently…! Haha, it's okay! Thanks for the popcorn and kool-aid filled review!

**xanya-forever**: Yes, Tonks MUST be a good Auror…it's gotta make up for her clumsiness, right?

**Squee!**: Ah, I'm a sultan now, eh? I shall don my cloth diaper crown with pride… I just put in Andromeda being a metamorphmagus so that Lupin would somehow remember from the past. But I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask JKR…

Also loads of thanks to, **Loz**, **Sweetdeath04**, **Galenturiel**, **Elf771**, **mag**, **chaotic pink chocobo**, and **Snail-sama**! You guys really made my day with your responses! M&Ms for EVERYONE!I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations…oooooh, the pressure…

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am not Jo Rowling. :points at cover of Time Magazine: That's Jo Rowling.

* * *

**_His Metamorphmagus_**

**Chapter II:  
**_Tea and Revelations

* * *

_

Remus Lupin, gray streaks weaving through his brown cap of hair, Apparated in an alley next to an apartment complex. He straightened his worn but clean robes before stepping under a dim, flickering street lamp. He entered the first building and started up the stairs to an ordinary green door. He raised the brass knocker and let it fall a couple of times, alerting the occupants that they had a visitor.

He waited quietly, his fingers itched nervously as he listened for footsteps. He glanced at his watch. It read six o'clock. Yes, he was on time, so where was…?

His thoughts were interrupted by stumbling footfalls. The doorknob twisted left, then right, and flew open.

Nymphadora Tonks stood there, her short violet hair looked ruffled and she was breathing heavily, straightening her robes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, motioning him to enter as she stepped back from the threshold, holding the door open. "I was running late at the office and Kingsley was telling me about…never mind."

Remus swept his traveling cloak off and it whisked itself onto a multi-colored hat stand. He couldn't help but smile as he noted the strange contrast between his worn, brown cloak and her slightly bent, green and pink hat holder. But the contrast had a rather nice effect…

She hurried past him into a nicely furnished sitting room with lavender walls and invitingly squishy seats.

Her wand was out in a flash and a tray of small cakes, a teapot, and two mismatched mugs appeared on the ordinary coffee table. "Tea?" she said as she carefully poured some into the red and yellow striped mug.

He accepted it politely, smiling graciously as he sipped the warm liquid after adding some cream and sugar. "I see you got a new coffee table."

Tonks looked at it with an amused expression. "Yeah, my dad gave it to me because my mum insisted that a proper lady should never paint her coffee table purple and teal." She shook her head, "I think she put a charm on it so I can't make it change colors. And it's a pity, really…"

He smiled as she continued on. The two had been corresponding regularly for the past year, writing owls to one another, discussing current events and the Triwizard Tournament. They met occasionally at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. He was grateful to have her for a friend, for she never questioned him about his health or his state of employment. The two spoke regularly and though he considered her a close friend, he had yet to reveal his true being to her.

"Remus?"

He jumped slightly as he broke out of his reverie, the half-empty cup's contents swishing dangerously close to the lip of the mug. "I'm sorry," he apologized hastily, focusing his attention on the worried expression on the woman's face.

"What's the matter?" her voice was heavy with concern.

He set the sturdy cup on the coffee table and looked her in the eye. "Do you remember when we met last year? At your Auror celebration?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember when I said I'd owl you if I needed help capturing a Dark wizard?"

Her lips twitched upwards slightly, "Vividly."

He hesitated slightly. "I know this is asking a lot and you'll probably think I'm mad…but…" he sighed and mentally dove into the mess, "I'm here on the behalf of Albus Dumbledore to ask you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?"

"It's a secret organization formed by Dumbledore back during the last war and he's reinstating it," he explained in a hushed tone. "Because…despite what the Ministry says, Lord Voldemort is back."

She winced slightly at the use of the Dark Lord's name. Then a strange, far away look glazed over her pale face. "So it's true?"

He nodded, confused. "Aren't you going to question and pester me until I bring out some genuine proof?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt told me," she explained quickly. "That's why I was held up! He heard Fudge throwing a fit in his office when he was delivering his Sirius Black report to him," her eyes darkened in anger. "He was grumbling about Dumbledore being a mad, old, power-hungry dingbat that was trying to get Fudge out of office by telling everyone You-Know-Who's back."

"Yeah, he's back, and since Fudge won't admit it, we need to organize as many supporters as possible."

"How do you know, though, for sure?" she asked in a hesitant tone.

"Harry Potter saw it all."

"Oh."

"Look," said Lupin. "Joining the Order can put so many things in jeopardy; your career, your family…even your life. I'm not trying to pressure you into it or— "

Her eyes suddenly turned fierce and bright. "I'm behind Dumbledore, one hundred percent," she smiled slightly. "I was sent to his office quite a few times when I was at school. He's nothing like the other teachers. He's the greatest person I've ever spoken to."

"Me too," Lupin agreed quietly. He raised his voice for his next statement, "You can extend the invitation to Kingsley Shacklebolt too, if you like."

"Good," she set her magenta and blue mug down in the coffee table and got to her feet to emphasize how she felt; the mug tipped over and tea stained the wood. "I'll ask him first thing tomorrow morning. Better yet, I'll go visit him as soon as you go. I know he'll join. He thinks Fudge is an idiot, too."

Lupin quickly cleaned the puddle up, smiling at her fierceness, surprised and pleased, but still worried. "Joining's a very dangerous decision, and..."

She interrupted him, "What's life without a bit of danger?"

He thought about her words. _What's life without a bit of danger...oh if she only knew..._ "I'll go inform Dumbledore, then."

"May I come?"

"Not right now," he said apologetically. "Anyway, you need to go see Kingsley, but keep it on the quiet side of things, will you? If Fudge hears this…"

"The idiot in the bowler hat'll grab his pompous chest in shock and then ship you off to Azkaban," she finished in a monotonous tone.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said as he walked to the door and took his shabby cloak off the bent hat rack.

"If Kingsley wants to join, tell him to be here at exactly seven tomorrow evening. I'll take you to the headquarters then and Dumbledore can tell you everything."

He donned his traveling cloak, securing the dull clasps under his chin, as Tonks opened the front door.

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock."

"See you then," she said.

He stepped over the threshold and Disapparated with a _pop_.

* * *

Remus took a seat in the dark library of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place (after checking the chair to see if there were any jinxes or hexes on the selected seat). Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were down in gloomy kitchen with Albus Dumbledore who was explaining everything to the two from what had happened in the past month, to the purpose of the order, to the two's mission for the organization.

He leaned forward and glanced at an open book. A thick sheet of dust coated the open pages. He softly breathed on it and the layer of dust rose into the gloomy air. He sneezed once, twice, three times. After dabbing his eyes dry, he saw that the words were printed across the yellowing pages in what appeared to be blood. Grimacing, Remus turned his attention away from the leather bound book and looked at the shadowy doorway. Something to his right creaked.

"I see you've found my mum's old diary."

"Hello, Sirius," said Remus, unperturbed.

"I thought I had you there," grumbled a gaunt man with gray eyes. His eyes told more than a thousand pictures, sometimes twinkling with mischief, but glazed with emptiness at other times. He looked like a wasted man whose life was sucked out of him and he was now trying to regain his spirit.

"I'm afraid the wooden floorboards gave you away," Remus said distractedly.

Sirius gave him a searching look as he took a seat on the stiff-backed chair with clawed feet opposite Remus. "All right, who is she?"

"What?" Remus's head jerked his neck so hard it cracked slightly.

"Who's the girl?" Sirius clarified with an amused expression.

"Sirius," Remus pointed at the clawed feet supporting his friend's chair.

Sirius looked down in time to see the clawed feet wrapping their nasty, flea bitten paws around Sirius's boots. "It's nothing," he said as he lifted his feet up slightly and brought them down on the bodiless feet with a resonating _thump_. Studying his handiwork with a thoughtful expression, he turned back to his friend.

"And don't change the subject."

"There's no girl," said Remus, the back of his neck burned red as he denied the accusation. "I…I was just thinking about the new members.

"Yeah," Sirius rolled his haunted gray eyes. "One of them's a girl."

The beet red burn spread to Remus's sickly face as he examined the dark shelves next to him, pointedly ignoring his friend's bark-like laughs.

Just then, a clatter resounded down the hall to the library. Someone must have knocked something heavy over and…

"_NO GOOD, USELESS BLOOD TRAITORS!_" screeched an unpleasant voice, the words shaking the shelves so much that the dust rose from the neglected books, faded parchments, and empty ink bottles. "_IN MY HOME! IN MY HOUSE! THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!_"

Remus and Sirius leapt to their feet and hurried out the room as the screams of insult boomed through the gloomy house, waking all the dozing paintings. The violet haired Tonks was sprawled on the ancient floor, a hat stand (with what appeared to be a troll's foot) was rolling out from under her foot.

"I'll go shut my idiot mum's portrait up," grumbled Sirius, withdrawing his long, thin wand from his pockets. He took off to a portrait on the other end of the dark corridor with a realistic woman with skin so yellow it could rival the aged parchments in the library. He cursed colorfully as he tried to pull the saggy curtains around the frames to conceal the portrait of his hated mother.

Remus helped Tonks to her feet before righting the strange hat stand. He then stupefied nearby portraits (that had joined the chorus of cries that Mrs. Black began) to quiet them. Tonks quickly joined. The two flew down the hall, shooting red rays at the shrieking paintings and Remus found it hard to conceal his smile. Sirius soon drew the thick, dusty curtains over the drooling monster of a woman and turned to the other two. His grim expression slid off and his eyes lit up with mischief.

"Hello," he extended a hand to the newcomer with just the right amount of charm and composure, "I'm Sirius Black. Your mother is one of the few people I'm related to that I actually like."

"Wotcher, I'm Tonks," she took the hand without hesitation. "Dumbledore told me about your situation. It took some convincing, but we're sorry we thought you were a lunatic on the loose."

Sirius blinked. "Why…thank you…" he gave Remus a meaningful look as Tonks stopped pumping his hands up and down. "I better go down to the kitchen and help some," he said, taking a step away from the two. "The Weasleys are arriving tonight to help us run the place. And even though Percy Weasley's not coming, it's still a large crowd to feed. I'll see you later." He smiled cheekily before sauntering off to the kitchen.

Remus suppressed a groan as the alleged convict's footsteps died away.

Tonks turned to him and said conversationally, "And when were you going to tell me that you are a werewolf?"

Remus froze. "I…" he mouthed wordlessly for a minute as she glared at him with a disturbing amount of severity. "Who…?"

"_Dumbledore_ told me," she stressed the headmaster's name, her eyes slowly built fire. "The man that I haven't seen since I was _eighteen_ told me that a friend of mine that I've been corresponding with for the past _year_ is a _werewolf_."

"I…I couldn't—didn't know how to tell you," he mumbled, leaning on the dirty wall, rubbing his wrinkled forehead with his hand.

"Which makes sense now," she hissed, stalking back and forth angrily. "That's why you didn't come to my birthday dinner. And why I only saw you once back in March when there were two full moons," she whirled around and stopped before him, her eyes now filled with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know," he stated quietly, ignoring the hurt that mounted in her brown orbs.

"_Why?_" she demanded. "Were you afraid that I'd abandon you? That by some strange force of nature I would stop talking to you because of something that you couldn't prevent?"

"Yes," he said in an even tone. "That's how society reacts to…to people like me."

She looked him dead in the eye. "Did you abandon me when I told you that I'm a Metamorphmagus?"

"No, but that's different."

"No it's not!" she prodded his shoulder with her index finger. "I couldn't prevent it and you're still my friend!"

"Yes, well," he smiled wryly. "You can't sprout fangs and go mad every month."

"Oh, yeah, one night a month," she snorted humorlessly. "And if you were trying to protect me, you did a poor job of it. What if I stopped by your house while you were in mid-transformation?"

"First off, that's why I never invited you around for tea. And second, why would you be at my house in the middle of the night?"

"Hypothetically," she pointed out grimly. "Anyway, that's not the point! _You_," she jabbed her finger at him, "didn't trust me."

"Well, considering the majority of the world runs in the opposite direction when I reveal what I truly am, do you blame me?

She opened her mouth to respond, but hesitated.

"That's what I thought," he sighed heavily, pushing off the grimy wall.

"But that doesn't mean _I'll_ abandon you," she said in a quiet tone.

Remus turned and looked at her sincere face. He bowed his head gravely. "Thank you."

She rushed in and embraced him. He stiffened slightly, but soon wrapped his arms around her, taking in the faint flowery scent wafting from her hair.

"C'mon," she said, taking a step back and leading the way to the staircase down to the kitchen. "We should try to get some dinner ready for the Weasleys. There's six coming, right?"

"Seven," Remus corrected. "They're also bringing one of Harry's friends."

"Ooo, Harry Potter," she said with interested eyes. "I can't wait to meet him."

Remus smiled as he listened to her ramble on about what she heard about the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Heh, I was gonna add that kingsley and tonks met sirius before they went down to the kitchen to meet dumbledore and the two went berserk and attacked sirius. I had a whole thing fixed, but I had to cut it out 'coz this chapter seemed to go on for too long.

Well. You know the drill. Review! I have...a secret stash of Hershey's Chocolate Bars! Or some cheetos if you're allergic to chocolate...

Until next time,  
Farfanugans,  
Chikin Wang


	3. Desert Lilies and Train Stations

Thanks you guys! 

**xanya-forever**:blushes: oh, you're too kind…! I loved writing about happy Sirius…not glum-oh-I'm-stuck-in-my-crappy-parents'-old-house-Sirius.

**DarkSideoftheMoon**: Hahhahha, that bribe doesn't really work 'coz I work at a pretzel place! Awesome-nosity, no? Thankies!

**Mag**: Yeah, there's gonna be some HBP spoilers after this chapter. Actually, everything from the next chapter on are gonna have MAJOR spoilers. And your English is quiteexcellent!

Also, loads of gratitude to **Paris BYK**, **Elf771**, **sexyface**, and **chaotic pink chocobo**! Hershey's Chocolate Bars for all of you!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. All I have is an aluminum wand.

* * *

**_His Metamorphmagus_**

**Chapter III**:  
_Desert Lilies and Train Stations

* * *

_

Remus Lupin quickly strolled down one of the many wide corridors of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Healers in sweeping lime green robes bustled in and out of quiet rooms, waling rooms, whistling rooms, and a particularly crowded room emitting angry squawks. The former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ignored these usually disturbing noises, his wrinkled face contorted with worry. Only in his late thirties, but Remus's hair was now dusted with gray streaks. He blinked down at the small bouquet of desert lilies, wafting a calming scent along the busy hall.

He came to a halt in front of a wooden door labeled "Fatal Hexes". Ht turned the knob and the door slowly and silently swept open.

The narrow beds with coarse blankets that lined the oak walls were empty save one. A pale woman with short, mousy brown hair was flipping through a copy of Witch Weekly, rolling her bright eyes at some of the articles. She then sighed heavily before tossing the magazine aside and taking up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The newspaper held her attention slightly longer than the magazine, but its fate was the same as its former, thrown onto the wooden floor with a bored exhale of breath.

A smile played across Remus's lips as he watched. The young Auror had been confined in the empty ward for a week and she was already longing to go out. He knocked onthe doorframe and cleared his throat slightly, alerting her that she had a guest.

"Good afternoon, Tonks," he greeted brightly.

"Remus Lupin," she chided. "It's about time you came to visit!"

"You've only been in for a week," he pointed out.

"Yes, but even Dumbledore's stopped by twice," she replied with a waving finger. "And do you know how busy_ he_ is?"

Remus chuckled. "Yes, but _everyone_ listens to Dumbledore, now don't they? If he wants to visit a friend in the hospital, he visits them, even if he's in a meeting with the Minister of Magic, running one of the greatest schools in the world, or preparing for a war."

Tonks waved him over. "I'm so rude," she said apologetically as she conjured up a funny looking armchair with multiple arms that kept changing. Remus walked over to the morphing chair and took a seat. The arms stopped waving and color changing, settling on a somber gray with the arms held out gently.

"I got these for you," he offered the small bundle of desert lilies to her.

She accepted them shyly. "How'd you know these are my favorite flowers?" she asked as she conjured up a small, multi-colored vase half-filled with water out of mid-air and gently set the delicate blossoms in it.

"Well, you did mention it once…" he trailed off with a sheepish look.

"But that was ages ago!" she said in surprise, but her expression was soft and she seemed touched.

Remus's face grew hot and he could feel it glow red. But Tonks noticed his bashful silence and quickly changed the subject, "How is everyone?" she asked, her eyes dimming slightly as her face set into a serious expression.

"Madam Pomfrey took care of everything," Remus said reassuringly, grateful for the topic change. "Neville's nose and Ginny's ankle were restored. Ron and Hermione are still in the hospital wing, though. But they're going to be fine."

"And Harry?"

Remus's head inclined forward slightly. "He's still trying to get over Sirius's death," he sighed. "All of us are."

"How are _you_?" asked Tonks in a hesitant tone, worry etched into her heart-shaped face.

"Oh, I'm fine," he replied airily, not looking in her face. "How are you doing, though?"

"I'm fine," she said, "but I know you're not."

Remus looked away. Of course she would know that. Everyone had been asking about how he felt. How _did_ he feel?

It…it was just so abrupt. One minute Sirius was there, laughing and the next…

"Remus?"

He blinked out of his reverie and found an anxious Tonks before him. She had crawled out from under the coarse covers and her hands were placed over his.

"Remus, it's all right, you can tell me."

"It's…I don't' know, really. I guess I'm still trying to sort it all out. To…let it sink in? Or just realize it's not a nightmare; that it's reality."

She squeezed his still-young hands and he returned it gratefully.

"He was a brother to me. They all were my brothers. They accepted me without question. They didn't fear me—well, maybe Pettigrew, but he hid it, I guess."

"I accept you for who you are," Tonks said in a low tone.

He freed on hand and brought it up to her pale face. "Thank you." Her cheeks reddened slightly and he quickly drew his hand back, wondering about his strange actions. The two sat in an awkward, embarrassed silence.

Remus racked his mind for something to say. "Oh, I almost forgot! Dumbledore asked if you wanted to help us see Harry off at King's Cross next week."

"Us?"

"Oh, the usual crowd," he ticked the names off by absently tapping them on her hand, "Mad-Eye, Arthur, and Molly. We were also thinking about talking to his relatives."

Tonks grinned widely; having heard about the legendary Dursleys, she figured a dose of their own threatening medicine was sure to come into play with Mad-Eye around. "Count me in," she proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good," said Remus, getting up from the somber armchair (which immediately came to life). "I'll see you there, then."

"All right," she banished the chair with a quick flick of her wand.

He glanced over his shoulder before shutting the door to find her carefully arranging the blossoms in the vase.

Gentle smiles played across both faces as he left the ward and she drank in the sweet scent.

* * *

Trolleys quickly shoved past a large, strange group of people. Trains whistled and announcements were made by a monotonous, bored voice,

Remus grinned as he stood next to a now pink-haired Tonks in a violet The Weird Sisters shirt. The two, along with balding Mr. Weasley, plump Mrs. Weasley, sinister Mad-Eye Moody, the mischievous Weasley twins, and beaming Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley were facing a porky Mr. Dursley (whose upper lip was sweating profusely), enormous Dudley Dursley (staring from one magical being to the other with a petrified expression), and thin Mrs. Dursley (so pointedly refusing to look at Tonks's bright hair, she nearly backed into an on-coming trolley).

"Bye, then, Potter," said Mad-Eye as he clapped the messy-haired boy on the shoulder with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," Lupin said in a kind tone as the two shook hands. He watched as the young man hugged Mrs. Weasley and exchanged farewells with his friends. He shot each and every one of them an expression of pure gratitude before wheeling his trolley away with the Dursleys hurrying behind him, grateful to leave the presence of those…_people_.

As soon as the group was out of earshot, Tonks burst out laughing. The rest soon followed suit, infected by the bout of hysterical laughter.

"I think the mob got the message across, don't you, George?" Fred Weasley asked his twin.

"I don't know," George feigned worry as he looked at the retreating backs. "Maybe we should have them followed by our Spy-ders."

Ron paled. "Sp-spiders?" he croaked weakly.

"Nothing to fear, my arachnophobic brother," said Fred as George drew a lifeless spider out from his pocket. "It's still in its developing stage."

"But it's sure to be a hit when it finds its way into houses and help you learn amazing secrets about your friends and foes," George recited as he causally dropped the fake insect back into his dragon skin pocket.

"We're stilling trying to work it around Imperturbable Charms," Fred explained as he glanced at his wristwatch.

"Oh, will you look at the time."

"Galleons away!" the two gave the group a quick wave before Disapparating.

"Remus," said Tonks as the group dispersed after saying their farewells to one another.

"Yes?" he turned his attention to her as the Grangers left with the Weasleys.

"May I speak to you?"

"I best be going," Moody said in a gruff tone. "You two keep an eyeout for Death Eaters."

"Will do, Mad-Eye," said Remus as Tonks waved distractedly. The retired Auror stumped off and disappeared.

Remus turned to Tonks. "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing at the nearest exit.

"Oh…of course."

"Tonks, are you all right?"

"Fine," she said hurriedly. "I just need to talk to you about something."

Remus gave her a searching look as they exited the crowded station. "Here," he offered her his upper arm.

She nodded as her pale hand clasped around his arm and they Apparated to a park far from the train station. They quietly took a seat on an old wooden bench perched between two large oak trees. Birds chirped as he turned and directed his attention to the pink-haired woman.

She took a shaky breath and looked him dead in the eye, "Remus, the past year, you were one of the few people who truly believed in me."

"Everyone—" he started.

"Thought I was too young," she smiled. "And maybe I am, but that didn't stop me from proving them wrong."

He gazed at her intense eyes and sighed inwardly at all the life she had within her.

"And...and most of all, I wanted to prove myself worthy of you."

Remus let the words sink into the silent air (for the birds stopped their song seconds before). He realized what she was getting at. "No, Tonks—"

"_Yes_," she said in a low voice. "Do you remember when we first met?"

He nodded mutely.

"You were just as tired and cautious as you are now. You don't let anyone get close to you. Why is that?"

"Tonks, you know why."

"Because you're a werewolf?" she stated in disbelief.

"And that's why we can't be more than friends," he interjected firmly.

"Do I look like a helpless little girl to you?" she demanded.

"No, but things could happen."

"_Exactly!_ Things could happen," she repeated his words as she gazed at him intently. "You wouldn't be alone anymore. You could be accepted as the man who set aside the monster he was forced to become and just…" she waved her hands to emphasize her next word, "live."

"Tonks, I can't endanger anyone that I care about."

"So you _do_ care?"

"I care about you more than anyone else," he croaked out.

She sat there with a tender expression on her heart-shaped face. "Remus," her hand fell on his. He jerked away and got to his feet.

"But it can't happen," he said in a firm tone.

"Why?" she mouthed soundlessly her as pink hair drooped.

"You're you, much too young. It'd feel like I was…I was taking advantage of you."

"No it wouldn't," she protested.

"Tonks, listen to me," he said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You need someone closer to your age. Someone good and whole. Someone…someone that can sweep you off your feet without consulting a lunar chart beforehand. You don't want to be confined to a—a—" he grit his teeth together, "a _half-breed_ like me. I'm too old for you. Too danger. And much too poor." He straightened up and turned away, "Go. Go find a man worthy of you."

"Remus," she rose and gazed into his somber eyes. "I just want you."

He froze, their eyes connected. Her glistening brown orbs were as sincere as ever. He knew she could take care of herself. He knew she cared about him and he earnestly wanted to hold her close. But he knew she was too young and whole. He turned his head away in order to avoid the hurt expression that would be pressed across her face. "No, Tonks, that is something I can't give you."

She stood in silence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Tonks's face was paler than ever and her hair was dulling. She looked at him for a long moment.

"I'm sorry," he repeated and her eyes glistened.

She didn't say a word. Her body disappeared into thin air with a saddening pop.

* * *

**Important note**: There **_will_** be **HBP spoilers** from the _next chapter and on_! (Thanks to **mag** for reminding me!) So if you haven't finished HBP yet, don't venture any further until you learn whowas killedand start developing insane little theories as to why and all that good stuff!

Another chapter done! Only two weeks left before I have to go back to the roach infested building with tiny halls (better known as school). I think I might be able to get a chapter or two in before I return to the land of learning.

Everything's currently riding on untangling the mess of ideas I have for the next few chapters and making sure they work around the book. Hahaha, wish me luck!

Okay. The usual plea for reviews. Please you guys? Please? I have…um… :glances over shoulder: (**DarkSideoftheMoon**'s gonna love this one) PRETZELS! And not the little bleh hard ones, the big soft ones! And I made them all! BWAH!

Until next time,  
Farfanugans,  
Chikin Wang.


	4. Snow and Reports

Awesome-nosity, people! 

**xanya-forever**: I hate the so-called nobility. It just annoys the heck outta me. Especially when something bad happens to the girl that the dude's trying to "save". But I like writing about it…hahahah.

Also thanks to **pianoplyr84**, **mag**, **Elf771**, and **DarkSideoftheMoon** for their reviews! Here are the promised pretzels! You guys made my day!

This is probably the last chapter I'll get in before school starts. So enjoy!

Oh, wait…

Disclaimer: An awesome forty-some year old British lady owns Harry Potter. I'm fifteen. I have no awesome accent. And I am not a redhead turned blonde.

_**MUST READ NOTE (which is why it's italicized, bolded, AND underlined): THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILS FROM HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! SO IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO GREYBACK ISAND WHAT LUPIN WAS UP TO DURING THE FIRST HALF OF THE BOOK, I SUGGEST YOU TO CLOSE OUT OF THE WINDOW AND RUN AS FAR AWAY AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN (with HBP in hand, preferably).**_

Okay. On with the show.

* * *

_**His Metamorphmagus**_

**Chapter IV:  
**_Snow and Reports

* * *

_

Remus Apparated onto the untidy front lawn of the Weasleys' with an audible _pop _on a cold Christmas Eve. A thin layer of snow crunched under his feet as flakes fell fast out of the sky, landing on his head and shoulders, white mixing with gray streaks. He quickly passed the garden full of shivering sprouts and a chicken coop filled with clucking birds. His fist barely made contact with a weatherworn door before it flew open.

"Remus!" Molly Weasley gave his a desperate hug. "You came!"

He choked slightly at her tight embrace and glanced over her shoulder. A beautiful young woman with deep blue eyes and a long sheet of gold spun hair was stirring a small, bubbling cauldron with a dainty expression.

"Thank goodness, I was sure I would go mad," Molly muttered in his ear before stepping back. Remus had to admit, she _did_ look harried. "You've met Fleur, haven't you?"

"Good afternoon," Remus inclined his head in an absent manner.

"Hello and Merry Chrees-mas," Fleur waved happily from her post next to the simmering pot. "Would you like for me 'oo take your bags?"

"Ah…"

"No, no, dear," Mrs. Weasley swept his shabby trunk out of his hands. "You just keep cooking since you know _exactly_ how Bill likes his stew," her voice lowered to a grumble so that the blonde couldn't hear her next words, "Even though I _am_ his mother. And I've only known him all his life…"

"Eet'z a shame zat 'is own muzzer doesn't know," Fleur shook her magnificent head in horror as she swept her wand above the steaming cauldron and the substance thickened slightly.

"Yes, well…" Molly's face was beet red from suppressed anger. She closed her blazing eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to Remus. "I'll show you to Bill's room, then."

Remus trailed after her, out the cheery kitchen, leaving a happily humming Fleur behind.

"I don't know," he heard the red-haired woman grumble beneath her breath. "Marrying that—that _girl!_ It's almost too much for a mother to take!"

She led him onto the third floor landing and came to a stop before a door. "You'll be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room. Charlie, the dear, is still in Romania—poor boy had to help supervise a dragon hatching again—and Bill will be in around four. I sent him to go see a friend, but I know I should have so I could get away from…" her muttering trailed off as she set his trunk next to one of the beds.

"Thank you, Molly."

"Now put your things away and come downstairs. Ginny's decorating the living room today and the boys are going to help a bit with tomorrow's dinner."

Remus watched with amusement as Molly descended the stairs with a sense of dread. He them entered the bedroom. Two beds, a couple of desks, and an assortment of Quidditch posters and books filled the corners and walls. Molly had set his things next to a large stack of boxes labeled 'Charlie'. Remus opened his trunk, rubbing his eyes wearily. It had been a long six months…

He had spent the past half year underground with other werewolves. They, however, had not adapted as well as Remus, shunned aside by society, they did everything they possibly could in order to keep food in their bellies. Dumbledore hadsent him there to spy on them, to watch their every move and report it to Dumbledore. This position also solved the mystery of how he, Remus, became a werewolf. The infamous Fenrir Greyback boasted that he attacked Remus years and years ago…

Remus placed a head on his head. It was Christmas and—as bleak as his holiday spirits were—by Merlin, he wasn't going to let anything get to him!

* * *

"Hey, Remus!"

He looked up from helping Ginny Weasley cut out paper snowflakes. Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley children, was standing at the doorway of the living room, his cheeks flushed from the cold and lipstick.

"Hi, Bill."

"Bill!" Ginny abandoned a snowflake she was hanging in order to hug her oldest brother. She stepped back after a second, her nose wrinkled. "Phlegm—I mean, Fleur's got lipstick all over your face again," she said before turning back to her work.

Bill rubbed his cheeks fiercely. "Hey, Gin, can I borrow Remus for a while?"

She looked down at the large stack of paper angels and snowflakes and shrugged, "Sure."

Remus expected them to go into the kitchen, but Bill led them to the front door. "Here," he offered Remus his old cloak. "It's a bit chilly."

The door swung open and the gently fall flakes swirled to the floor. The two quickly donned their cloaks before stepping out into the slowly whitening world.

"Isn't it odd?" asked Bill.

"Hmm?"

"How it's snowing," he motioned at the ground and an old pair of Wellington boots. "I thought it wouldn't with the dementors mating and all."

Remus observed the falling white clumps thoughtfully. "Yes, well, I suppose life _does_ go on, even in the middle of a war…"

The two rounded a corner and found the Weasley twins, Fred and George, their brother, Ron, and Harry Potter tugging on the heads of carrots, digging up potatoes, and pulling up parsnips from the frozen ground. Harry, who was wiping a frozen hand on his jeans, was the first to spot the two.

"Hi, Professor Lupin! Hey, Bill!"

"Hello, boys," Remus greeted them warmly as Bill gave a hearty wave.

"Could you give us a hand?" asked an agitated Ron as he pulled at a particularly stubborn root.

"Wouldn't it—?" began Bill, but he was interrupted by a string of curses that left Fred's mouth. He hopped away from the other three with a thick orange carrot (coated with dirt) and a rather ugly, bald garden gnome attached to his ankle. Still swearing profusely, he whipped out his wand and Stunned the biting gnome.

"I was going to say that you two," Bill indicated the twins, "should use your wands, but…well…" he trailed off, thoroughly amused, as his brothers shot him disgruntle looks. "C'mon, Remus."

The two left the fuming teenagers behind as they approached the broom shed. Bill motioned Remus to take a seat on a frosty stone bench and he obeyed, curious at what the younger man had to say.

"So," started Bill, standing before the older man. "Heard from Tonks lately?"

Remus froze on the spot.

"Look, I know it's a touchy subject, but you can't avoid her forever."

"I haven't been avoiding her," Remus retorted in a rather childish manner. "I couldn't send owls around all of those werewolves; they would have thought I was corresponding with the outside world when I was suppose to be an outcast of society!"

"Yeah, but why aren't you over at her flat, talking things over with her?"

"I—It's just that…I…I don't want to hurt her again," he muttered, making circles on the cold ground with his boot as he thought back to that fateful day. The look in her eyes when he said no…

"Hurt her," Bill scoffed as he tugged at his ponytail. "She's _miserable_. She thinks you think she's not good enough for you!"

"I didn't say that!" said Remus, aghast. "I said that she…she needs to find someone closer to her age. That my…_condition_…is too dangerous for a serious relationship to form. And that I'm much too poor."

"Remus, look at my parents," Bill said rather severely. "They barely scraped enough money together to survive their first few years together. And look at how happy they are."

He looked up at the warmly glowing kitchen window and found a red-faced Molly talking to a smug Fleur.

"And has anyone told you her Patronus has changed?"

"Changed?" Remus sat up in alarm. "_What?_ How? When…?"

"Sometime last summer. I don't know how, but I suspect it has something to do with you. And it's shaped like a wolf."

Remus looked up. His insides were melting; oh how he loved her…

Bill looked up at the sky, getting a face full of snow, and slowly edged into his next sentence. "I tried to get her to come here Christmas."

The solemn gray eyes lit up. Maybe he could see her, but not have to confront her under the cover of festivities…!

"But she refused when she heard you were coming," Bill looked at him sympathetically. "Mum's been asking her to reconsider for days, but she wouldn't answer her owls. So then Mum sent me to visit her flat. She wouldn't answer the door."

Remus slowly lowered his forehead onto the palm of his left hand. Why was she avoiding him? Given, they had not spoken since the disastrous day at the park, but he still wanted to be her friend. But a week after the two saw Harry off, Dumbledore sent him on his mission to spy on the werewolves. He had had no contact with the wizarding world until very recently.

"How is she?" Is she all right?" he asked the ground.

"She's…_alive_, if that's what you mean," Bill answered after a collective pause. "But she's changed. She's not happy, just indifferent. And she hasn't metamorphed in a long time. Dawlish—the Auror that works with her at Hogsmeade—says she wanders around after dark a lot now. Just wandering and thinking. Not patrolling with her wand out or anything."

Remus frowned at the brown dirt slowly being surrounded by the pure whiteness. Wandering around after dark with her defense down? That didn't sound like his Tonks. He should talk to her…or at least get someone to talk some sense into her…

"And she doesn't talk much anymore either. And when she does, it's as though she doesn't care. She's lost."

His heart sank like lead. The guilty feeling that had been bubbling in his stomach ever since the beginning of summer gave an especially heavy gurgle and he rubbed his tired eyes in anguish.

"You need to talk to her," Bill urged gently. "She's changed. She's not Tonks anymore."

"But I loved the old Tonks," the words slipped through his lips with such ease, it surprised him.

Bill gripped the older man's shoulder. "We all did."

* * *

The cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade were empty. There were no bustling people, eager window shoppers or gleeful customers. Remus passed the boarded up Zonko's Joke Shop and gazed around the once-happy village. He headed to the inn next to the Three Broomsticks.

He was to present his report on the werewolves to Dumbledore the following day. He was sure a simple letter would suffice, but Dumbledore insisted on hearing it in person. Remus was secretly grateful, for now he had a chance to see a certain Metamorphmagus for the first time in ages.

A bell tinkled cheerily as he entered the warm lobby of the inn.

"Good evening, sir!" a tired wizard greeted from behind an ancient desk.

"G'evening," Remus returned with a smile. "Do you have any rooms available?"

"Aye, how many nights?"

"Just one, thanks."

The wizard jotted something down in a scroll of parchment. "Room Eight's free."

Remus nodded and the innkeeper whipped a wand out and flicked it at a staircase. A bright golden key fluttered at the foot of the set of stairs. He then motioned Remus to go up the rickety stairs. "Follow the key," said he, "last room on first floor."

"Thank you, sir."

He followed the fluttering key up the stairs and onto the first landing. As he approached the last room at the end of the corridor, the key inserted itself into the keyhole and the door swung open to admit him into the nicely furnished room. He set his briefcase next to the mahogany desk and cross the spotless hardwood floor and looked out the window. The main road was still empty save a figure strolling absently down the cobblestone street. He watched as the figure slowly approached the inn.

There was a sharp intake of breath as the figure passed the bright windows of the Three Broomsticks. There was no mistaking the pale heart-shaped face. It was Tonks. His heart volleyed up to his Adam's apple, but it sank just as quickly as it rose as he studied her closely. The short hair was a depressing mousy brown. Her once light and confident (though somewhat accident-prone) strides were now heavy and weary. _Bill was right_, thought Remus as he bit back the urge to rush out and hug her, _she_ has _changed…_

Her aimless walk continued down the road. He watched until her body disappeared over a hill. The hill that led to the Shrieking Shack.

He Disapparated without thinking. He appeared in the fringe of wood before the supposedly haunted house and there she was. Her head bent, slender body curled beneath one of the many trees. He stood a mere twenty yards before her, hidden behind a cluster of trees and bushes. Her thin shoulders were shaking slightly and he had to fight back the impulse to step forward and pull her to her feet, to tell her that everything would be all right and that he loved her. Loved her more than all the people in the world.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ the voice of common sense ordered. _You know you can't!_

Oh, how he longed to embrace her until the world came to an end, to take in her beautiful scent, to stroke her back, to press her soft, pink lips to his…

_Stop! Stop!_ the voice rang through his head with a enormous amount of severity. _You had your chance and you didn't take it. You'll only confuse her and then she'll hate you for being so indecisive._

He didn't want her to hate him. He just thought she was too good for him…

_No, because you wanted to be noble and let her go. Let her live a full life without fear or danger._

Remus smiled a grim, crooked smile. What's life without a bit of danger? Just like Tonks said. He took a step back in order to get a better view of her. Something round and long fell beneath his black boots. He placed some weight on the foot and a handful of leaves crunched as the mysterious object cracked, disturbing the silence. He glanced down to find an innocent twig beneath his heel.

_Idiot_, grumble his voice of common sense.

Tonks's back stiffened and she looked up. Her apathetic eyes nearly broke Remus's heart. The energy and life that once twinkled in her orbs, which he admired and loved so much, was gone. She was so lonely. He wanted to fill those eyes with happiness again. If only…

Tonks was slowly getting to her feet, eyeing Remus's hiding place with suspicion. Her wand was out and…

Remus Disapparated on the spot and appeared back in his room at the inn.

_That was close_, he thought as he took a seat on the comfortable bed.

_Idiot_, his voice of common sense muttered again as he stretch out on the comforter of the bed.

* * *

"…And so Greyback's got almost all the werewolves convinced that Voldemort's the way to go," Remus told Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, in a weary tone.

"I expected no less," Dumbledore nodded slowly as he surveyed Remus.

"Then, sir, why did you send for me?"

Dumbledore's lips twitched upwards as he spoke, "I thought you needed to see an old friend and decide when the two of you would make amends and form a new relationship."

Remus's face flushed red as he looked past the older man, out the window, and on the icy lake that stood before the school.

"You shouldn't live like this, Remus," Dumbledore continued in a soft tone. "Neither should Tonks. By coming together, you will succeed in becoming more than Voldemort could ever dream of. Love, Remus, remember, love is our greatest weapon against him. The two of you could help one another—"

At that moment, the door of Dumbledore's office swung open and a distracted Tonks entered, her blank eyes swept from Remus to Dumbledore and back. Her eyes widened and the indifference left, replaced by surprise and confusion.

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she mumbled awkwardly, turning to leave.

"It's all right," Remus got to his feet. "I was just about to go."

She hovered on the threshold, lips gently pursed together, eyes glued to the stone floor.

"Go ahead and take a seat, Tonks," Dumbledore conjured up a squashy armchair. "I'll be with you in a moment."

She crossed the room and sat next to Remus. The two exchanged quick glances and Remus gave her a small smile before walking to the door with Dumbledore trailing behind him.

"As I've always said, you're a bright young man, but even the wisest man must learn a harsh lesson."

Remus gave the headmaster an inquiring look, "Sir?"

"There's more than one form of thinking, my friend," he shook Remus's hand. "Good day."

Remus slowly descended the circulating staircase, Dumbledore's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

Hmmm, where could the plot POSSIBLY go now!

This is the last chapter that I'll be able to get up for a while. School starts on Tuesday and I have to work for the next three days, so be on a look out for a fresh new chapter in two or three weeks! Yeah, two or three weeks...sorry guys.

Review. Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love reviews 'coz they keep my spirit up. And plus, you can add suggestions and thoughts and all that good stuff...and i might actually listen! Hmm, what have I not bribed you with? I have a lovely surplus of gummy worms if you want them! Yum, gummy worms…

Until next time,  
Farfanugans,  
Chikin Wang


	5. Funerals and Flashbacks

Siiiiiiiiigh, I'm sooooooooooo sorry people! I'm gonna use the classic "but I've been severely bogged down for the past three and a half months in between tottering piles of books and papers and the freaking holiday rush at work!" card and try to get you to let me off the hook for staying away for…er…three months. Heh…

Thanks to **xanya-forever**! I hope your exams went well! Here're the promised gummy worms!

Disclaimer: I am not Jo Rowling. Or her husband Neil. Or McKenzie. Or David. I AM a Jessica, but that just bums me out 'coz I know I shall never see my name written on the pages of any of JKR's books…

Another **_MUST READ NOTE (which is, again, italicized, bolded, AND underlined): THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY PAINFUL DETAILS FROM HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! SO IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN PAGES 596 AND 625 (US edition), CLOSE OUT OF THIS WINDOW RIGHT NOW AND FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE (preferably with HBP in hand, of course)._**

Siiiigh. Okay. Now for the long awaited chapter fiiiiiiiiiiive…

* * *

**_His Metamorphmagus _**

**Chapter V**:  
_Funerals and Flashbacks_

* * *

It was the death before dawn. A haunting note clung to the cloak of darkness as Remus Lupin perched on a cool stone next to the Black Lake. The crisp coolness of the most silent part of night chilled his very skin, but the stone heavy bite in the pit of his stomach eclipsed the shivering and left him in a frozen state. 

Light footsteps sounded from behind and a gentle hand brushed across one of his slumped shoulders.

"Remus?"

He looked up to find Tonks standing there with her uncharacteristic mousy brown hair and melancholy eyes. Eyes that mirrored the haunted ones of Sirius's before…

"Remus?" she repeated in her soft, concerned voice.

"Yes?" he jerkily turned his head back to the pitch-blackness of the still lake.

"The…the others sent me to check on you," she said, this time in a timid, hesitant tone.

He turned his graying head a few degrees and looked up at her. She looked so tired and afraid that he wanted to pull her into a long, warm hug. But he restrained himself as he searched her face. Something glimmered in the depths of her chocolate brown orbs. It was like a dying fire, struggling to remain alive, but slowly losing its spirit as it tried to work itself free. He took note of this glimmer of hers as he slid to one side of the large, oblong-shaped stone, inviting her to take a seat. She lowered herself down tentatively, her eyes never leaving his face as she searched for something. An answer…

"How are you?" he asked as he gazed at the gray horizon.

"I'm…"Tonks sighed heavily and rocked backwards and forwards. She raised a shaky hand to her slowly glistening eyes. Her chin trembled dangerously as her pale, slender frame started to shake uncontrollably. Remus automatically wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in and wept onto his shoulder. He started to make low comforting noises, but quickly stopped when his throat began to itch. He tried to focus the swimming tree line of the Dark Forest as he manfully held back his own tears.

As this was happening, though, Remus couldn't help but draw in the sweet scent of Tonks. A small, small part of himself deep within was secretly smiling and congratulating himself. He chided that small portion for patting himself on the back for something so insignificant as that in the midst of everything.

Tonks's sobs slowly subsided and she pulled away in order to wipe her tearstained face on the back of her hand. Lupin quickly drew a clean handkerchief out of his shabby robes and silently offered it to her, still hearing the explosive praises that small part of his mind had finished minutes before. She accepted it with a shaky hiccup and tragic smile.

"I can't believe Dum—Dumble—Dumbledore's…" her eyes welled up again, but she furiously wiped them away. "And Snape! He—!"

The frigid pit in Remus's stomach thawed and quickly melted away and was replaced by anger. Anger unlike anything he had ever experienced swept through his tired body, shaking every limb, causing every last strand hair to stand up on ends. He felt like an irritated cat. An irate manticore. A livid dragon. An enraged Chimera. He sprang to his feet, letting them lead the way, from the stone to the nearby cluster of birches and back. _Snape_. His mind spat. _The little greasy haired, Dark Arts infatuated, two faced, sniffling—._

"Remus?"

His eyes fell on Tonks as he continued to stalk back and forth. Heated words formed and swept up his throat like molten lava of a suppressed volcano. "I…_Dumbledore!_" he erupted, losing his composure just as he did earlier in the hospital wing when he first learned the news of Dumbledore's murder by Severus Snape. "Dumbledore! He's the greatest wizard in the world and then he lets someone like _Snape_ outsmart _him!_ It's degrading! It's disgusting how he could trust someone as vile and horrible as _him!_"

"Which makes him a great wizard," Tonks said in a low voice.

He stopped his furious pacing. His shoulders slumped forward again as he processed the simple sentence.

"He tried, didn't he? He believed in unity, in the perfect world, and the paradox, the oxymoron that wizards and Muggles alike seek—world peace. He was a great believer in passive fighting by building on the power of love instead of brute force and fear—the source of Voldemort's powers. Dumbledore was different and accepting. He let you into this school," she waved her hand at the silhouette of the still sleeping Hogwarts, "because he knew there was more to you than a mad, foaming werewolf. He let me in even though I kept accidentally giving myself highly contagious rashes that spread through the place like dragon pox." Both the speaker and listener smiled at the thought, one recollecting, the other quietly picturing the scene.

"He gave Snape a second chance because he knew there was some good beneath the erred surface…and there may still be, despite what he's done."

Remus had to catch his breath after Tonks's speech.

"Not that I think I'll ever forgive him," she added bitterly.

He couldn't help it; he reached out and cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands. Tired gray met hopeful brown and he felt his heart give a pounding wrench.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly brushing his thumb across her cheek.

Her brown orbs dulled and she drew away from his hands.

"No, no, Tonks," he gently brushed his hands against her slumped shoulders. "I'm sorry I've been an ass for the past year."

She looked up, her eyes moist again.

"I've been driven insane since last June," his hands fell from her shoulders down to her small hands. He clasped them as he spoke, drawing her closer to him. "Not a day has gone by have I not thought of you. I've replayed that day at the park over and over again, wishing that I had said yes and have you by my side…or at least corresponding with me during those long six months with the werewolves.

"When you didn't come to the Weasleys' for Christmas, I was disappointed—I wanted to see you so badly, to make sure you were fine. But I thought then that it would be difficult since…" he smiled bitterly. "Since I thought I was doing the right thing by letting the woman I love go."

"Oh, Remus," she murmured as a single tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"I went to see Dumbledore a week after the school's winter holidays ended. I watched you wander down the lane to the Shrieking Shack. I fought to keep from running out and hugging you when you sat beneath the tree and cried.

"And the next day I saw you. You walked into Dumbledore's office and…" he grasped her hands tighter, his eyes never leaving her. "It almost killed me. You looked so lost and confused and Dumbledore had just told me how you and I should help each other," Remus chuckled quietly. "He even told me when I was leaving to stop thinking with my hard head and say what I've been preventing myself from saying. And I'll say it now.

"Tonks, I love you with all of my heart," he proclaimed in a soft tone. "I probably always have. And I always will. I don't' care if you hate me for being an idiot this past—"

"Remus!" she interrupted sharply.

He stopped speaking, afraid of what she might say.

"Remus," she said again, but in a gentler tone. He savored the moment; he could listen to herwonderful voice utter his name over and over again for the rest of time. "I don't care. You know that, don't you?"

He cocked his head to one side, unsure of what she was getting at.

"First off, you're _not_ an idiot," she pulled him down to the stone again. "But if you ever get on about how dangerous dating a werewolf such as yourself is, I may as well call you the foggiest crystal I've ever met."

He chuckled.

"I love you, too," she whispered shyly, gazing at him with her mesmerizing eyes.

It was as though an unknown force had taken over his body; he leaned forward to fill the small gap between their lips and gently brushed his lips against her plump pink ones—the ones that he had been longing to make contact with for the longest time. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she gently returned the gesture. He breathed in, willing himself to take in the moment. She loved him. She said she loved him. They were kissing. The cool night air with a hint of his Tonks's scent filled his lungs. He slowly expelled the long breath. Her eyes were closed and a dreamy expression flittered across her face. It quickly wrinkled disappeared when her concerned eyes opened.

"What is it?" he asked, worried.

"Do you…do you think this is all right?" her hands waved between their bodies, the tips of her finger brushed across his chest and sent electric shocks through his body. "How Dumbledore died mere hours ago and we're down here…"

"Yes, but Dumbledore would probably forgive us," Remus let a small smile play across his rejuvenated face. "After all, McGonagall did say that Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world."

Her face brightened; the happiness spread across her whole body and to the very tips of her hair. The mousy brown shook and shivered before becoming a familiar electric pink. He lovingly fingered the short pink locks before pulling her into a stronger, more certain kiss. He could feel her lips form into a smile as the sun rose and a single morning bird chirped a solo of the sight before its nest.

* * *

Remus sat on the crowded lawn next to Tonks, her bright magenta hair reflecting the glare of the sun and a few old fashioned mourners, in front of the Hogwarts castle. Row and rows of mourners from all over the world surrounded them, all facing a pure marble table. The great oak front doors of the school swung open and a mass of heavy-hearted students filed down the lawn, all unusually neat, heavy footed, and melancholy. Remus spotted a down trodden Harry with a teary-eyed Hermione, trembling Ron, and heavy-footed Ginny. Their eyes met and nods were exchanged when they gravely acknowledged one another's presence. As the students took their seats, Remus released a small, wry smile as he noted the irony of the situation: Dumbledore always stated with content that death was merely the next great adventure. However, here sat half the wizarding world, mourning for a man who did not see death as a journey into the unknown, but just a journey to the next step in life. 

The last students took their seats, staff members were also seated, and eerie music permeated the grounds. Quiet murmurs buzzed as everyone sought the source of the mysterious mixture of melody and harmony. Hands motioned at the lake and Remus turned to find the colony of merpeople singing with mournful expressions beneath the surface of the still lake. With the source of disturbance found, the rows directed their attention to the marble table again.

Rubeus Hagrid made his way up the long aisle with an armful of purple and gold velvet, his giant shoulders shook as he repressed his hacking sobs, but his tears ran freely. Remus's heart gave a painful wrench, for he knew the body of the former headmaster lay within the folds of the material. Tonks's fingers wrapped around his and she squeezed them with dear mercy, her thin frame shook as Hagrid gently set the body of his mentor on the marble table. A wizened wizard in expensive dark robes approached the front as the blubbering Hagrid retreated to the back. The man started to speak, welcoming everyone to the final farewell of the renowned headmaster. There was a brief pause as the man conjured a long roll of parchment, brought out his reading glasses, and carefully perched it on his nose before beginning his long, prepared speech in a dull, monotone drone.

Remus's mind lost focus as the dull monotony slowly penetrated his skull. His eyes floated from the speaking wizard to the grand marble table. The velvet blurred and swam before him as he recalled the first time he met Dumbledore…

* * *

"_Now Remus," Mrs. Lupin stooped down to straighten his tight satin tie and brush off the sleeves of his new, stiff suit jacket, "remember to be on your best behavior."_

_He nodded silently as he gazed at the weatherworn oak doors before him. His mother pulled him into a quick hug, her protective arms enveloped him, bringing him to a calm state. She brushed her lips across his forehead and murmured something into his hair. She gave him a watery smile before straightening her frame and brushing his dark hair back._

_Mr. Lupin grasped his shoulder in a fatherly manner, "Son, we're going to speak with Dumbledore and a few ministry representatives. If all goes well, you may start school here at the end of this summer."_

_His father squeezed his shoulder encouragingly before turning to the great oak doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Lupin tapped the ring handle of the door with his wand. The door swung open and there stood a severe looking woman. She donned a set of black robes and her equally black hair was pulled back in a tight bun beneath her pointed black hat._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin," she gestured them to enter, "I'm Minerva McGonagall, professor of Transfiguration."_

_The adults exchanged greetings as Remus took in the aged stone walls, tasseled velvet tapestries, clanging suits of armor, and whispering portraits. Professor McGonagall led the way up three flights of stairs, through two passages hidden behind heavy tapestries, and came to a halt before a gargoyle statue._

_"Pepper Imps," said she. Evidently, it was the password for the gargoyle came to life and leapt to one side, revealing a revolving staircase. McGonagall stepped aboard and the Lupins quickly followed. The stairs traveled upwards, revolving at a slow, dizzying rate. As they approached a gleaming oak door, Remus could hear the buzz of many people speaking at one time crescendo. The movement of the stairs continued and disappeared beneath the wall of the tight tower. However, Professor McGonagall stepped off and knocked the oak door with its brass griffin knocker._

_The buzz of voices stopped abruptly and quick footsteps sounded. Remus's knees buckled slightly and his mother gave his arm a quick, comforting squeeze. The door opened silently and there stood a wise wizard with twinkling blue eyes and long auburn hair and beard with silvery streaks._

"_The Lupins, Professor Dumbledore," said McGonagall._

_"Hello," greeted the man. "Please come in," he stepped back. Remus's parents shook hands with the headmaster. As Remus walked past, staring at the man in awe, the headmaster gave him a quick wink before shutting the door._

_The chamber was magnificent. Delicate instruments sat on top of tables and glass cases, twirling, whirling, and whistling, as the group filed past. Hypnotized, Remus fell behind and quietly examined an array of clinking crystal tubes whose thickness ran from that of thread to that of a pencil. He watched the bits bend and twist acrobatically, forming various shapes so quickly that the boy could not tell where one image stopped its formation and the next began._

_He went on to another table, this one covered with rolls of parchment and a strange telescope-like object with four eyepieces on one end and three thick hook-like pieces of metal protruding from the other side. The parchments were covered with many complicated looking calculations. He examined the strange instrument, wondering about its purpose before glancing over the parchment. His eyes quickly watered when he tried to decipher the columns of loopy notes._

_The parchments soon lost his attention when he spotted a cauldron filled with still liquids. Next to it stood a table with a row of black vials. Remus peered into the cauldron and was met by a blast of protective steam and a rather sour scent. Stifling his coughs, he quickly stepped back, wrinkling his nose as he recalled the strange smell._

_"I see you've taken a liking to my latest experiment," commented someone from behind._

_Remus turned slightly and was horrified to find Professor Dumbledore standing there watching him. His spirit sank when he realized that he had gone through the HEADMASTER of _HOGWARTS'S_ things. "I…er…" Remus blinked, preparing himself to swear that he would never reveal what he had stupidly poked through—whatever they were._

_The man chuckled. "Curiosity is not a crime, my dear boy, but how one satisfies the thirst for knowledge."_

_"Yes…yes sir," mumbled the boy._

_"Now, this," Dumbledore gestured at the strange telescope-like contraption, "is a star charter. After spending many years charting stars and asking the astronomy teacher, Professor Sinistra to, monitor the action of specific astronomical events, this automatic recorder—hence the hook-like ends—has done away with any need for rousing oneself at the dead of night to gaze at Mars. However, this is merely a prototype and," Dumbledore's lips twitched, " students will still be required to take astronomy in school for many years to come."_

_"What's that, sir?" asked Remus as he waved his hand at the still waters of the cauldron._

_"My attempt to discover all the uses of dragon's blood," said the man in a conversational tone. "The vials have been blackened on the outside to prevent radiation damage."_

_"But why does it smell so…?"_

_"Alas," Dumbledore's eyes gave an extra bright twinkle, "I forgot to add the bezaor before the arrival of the parties of this meeting."_

_Remus felt his face color when he realized that a small crowd of adults was waiting around a handsome mahogany desk, watching the pair discuss the many things strewed about the room._

_"Remus," Dumbledore's electric blue eyes studied the boy's face, "do you wish to learn and understand all that you possibly can?"_

_"Yes sir," Remus answered promptly._

_"And if you were to come to Hogwarts, would you discipline yourself to study until your mind bursts and make friends despite your condition?"_

_"I'll…try," Remus said sincerely._

_"Well, then, I suppose that's settled," Dumbledore turned to the group around his desk. "As I said before, as long as someone in this world wishes to learn, he or she will have a place in this school."_

_"But Dumbledore—!" began a pinch-faced wizard._

_"Precautions will be made, no doubt about it, but this young man will come to Hogwarts at the end of this summer."_

_Remus's insides swelled as the ministry officials muttered to one another. His parents sprang up to embrace him. He was going to Hogwarts. He was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

_

The small man at the front of the lawn ended his speech at long last and took his seat. Remus felt Tonks's frame shake uncontrollably and quickly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to suppress his sobs.

He jumped. White flames erupted around the marble table, engulfing the table and velvet. The flames slowly died away, long wisps of smoke spiraled into the air, and a white marble tomb stood in the place of the table and velvet. Arrows from the Dark Forest shot through the air and Remus look up in time to see a group of centaurs turn away and trot into the shadows of the trees.

The crowd moved to leave, but the couple remained seated. Tonks released her silenced sobs and sank into her seat. Remus's eyes ran freely, the tomb blurred and swam before him as he remembered the man who helped so many.

* * *

Whoa. That took a looooooooooooooooong time! 

Again, sooo sorry it took me absolutely FOREVER to get this up. But the good thing is that I felt so guilty that I didn't cut anything out of this chappie...at least, I think it's a good thing…

Okay, from what I see, there might be one last chapter. I was gonna extend it. But seeing that this took almost four months to get up, I'm not sure if I'm gonna stick in an epilogue. Still pending. Will know by the end of this week…

Yeah, I know I don't deserve this, but…review? Please? PLEAAAAAAAASE? I have lots and LOTS of leftover Lindt chocolate…! (and if you've never had any, seriously, what's wrong with you? Unless you don't have a Lindt chocolate store near you, 'coz then it's really not your fault.) And if you're an anonymous reviewer, leave your email address so i can respond to your review (with this whole new system going on and all...)

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! _**(does the dork dance)

Until next time,  
Farfanugans,  
Chikin Wang.


	6. Names and Preparations

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I've had this chapter written for about three months, but with all the crazy stuff that was going on ever since December, I haven't found the time to get this up. Forgive me for not getting it up sooner. And aside from the usual tottering mountain of schoolwork behind me, I've also revised my Quote Board (see bottom of profile for more information) to keep **TheSongRemainsTheSame** from jumping me. : )

Thanks to **SilverMoonShining**, **DreamingGlass**, **Me**, **Wolfesque**, **thesongremainsthesame**, and **Bardlover** for the reviews! Here's a couple of handfuls of Lindt Lindor Truffles!

Disclaimer: I don't have trouble looking for lined paper. I don't live in a lovely town called Edinburgh. I, however, do find society's views on a person's body rather disturbing and shall fall behind the great JKR and tackle every person who thinks they should become anorexic in order to conform to society's petty ideals. Err...I'm not Jo Rowling.

* * *

**_His Metamorphmagus_**

**Chapter VI**:  
_Names and Preparations

* * *

_

An eerie shadow stirred as the wind breathed a cool breeze across the checkered countryside. A bird's nest quivered in its niche of a sturdy tree as a small robin bounced delicately out of its home. It ruffled and preened its feathers before inhaling importantly. A bright note burst from its tiny lungs, welcoming the new day. The sun responded as its rays made their way over the shadowy horizon, staining the clouds and sky pink. The shadow shook itself awake and watched the sunrise with disdain. The robin, after finishing its morning solo, chirped at the shadow in a scolding manner. The gray grumbled. The bird dove and pecked at it. The sun rose and beamed at the countryside, embracing a light fluffy cloud. The feathered creature drew a wriggling brown worm from the ground as the shadow shot away.The robinset off triumphantly toward an apple orchard on a hill. On the other side of the orchard stood a house with many lopsided stories, crooked chimneys, and an untidy, weedy lawn. The wire door of the chicken coop slid open and a group of brown hens clucked out, poking at the dusty ground for worms and crumbs of meal.

A plump red-haired lady hummed as she stepped out the back door. Her patched, worn robes whirled around as cornmeal magicked itself on the ground. Even though the day just broke, it was evident to the robin, which was considering a grain of meal, that the woman had been up for a while.

Mrs. Weasley smiled with good humor as she turned away from the clucking birds. Nothing could get in her way today, not even the muddy gnome that was digging through her garden. She had four hours to cook a meal for two dozen, but it was a special occasion. Nothing could bring her spirits down. Except maybe…

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"_Please?_"

A pause. Pattering feet. Something scraped across the floorboards of the kitchen. More footfalls.

"NO!"

Molly Weasley entered her kitchen, concern and confusion etched across her face. The breakfast she had made before going out to feed her livestock sat on the table. Steam rose from the mountains of eggs, stacks of toast, rows of sausages, and tureens of porridge. Around the table, Remus Lupin was chasing pink-haired Nymphadora Tonks. A chair dragged behind the girl. The two came to a screeching halt when the floorboards creaked beneath Molly's feet. Tonks' chair collided with the girl, causing one of the platters on the table to totter toward the table's ledge.

"What are you two doing up at this hour chasing one another around my table?" she asked severely as she restored the platter to its rightful place with a wave of her wand. She then redirected her wandpoint to the stove as she prepared to make lunch for the wedding guests. "Honestly, I would expect this sort of behavior from Fleur and Bill or even Harry and Ginny, but you two…"

"Wotcher, Molly," Tonks greeted with a cheeky grin. "We were just debating on how we're going to help you with lunch."

"All right," Molly eyed the two suspiciously as she conjured a rich, creamy soup into a pot. "First, however, you're going to tell me why you were chasing each other around like a couple of love-stricken teenagers."

Molly glared at Tonks. Tonks glared at Remus. Remus stared at the floor. The three stood in silence (save for the occasional giggle from an on-looking gnome). Tonks' face contorted from frustration.

"It's Remus," she grumbled. "He _insists_ on calling me by my first name."

"What, did you expect, me to call you by your surname for the rest of your life?" demanded Remus. He smiled slightly as he added, "Nymphadora," in a playful, almost wicked, tone.

Tonks cringed as the four-syllable word rolled off his tongue. "Were you not listening when I told you about the horror stories from my childhood that pertained to that pathetic excuse of a name?" she fumed. "_Please_ don't call me by it…"

Remus' eyes fell. "But I let you call me by _my_ first name," he argued gently.

"Remus does not hold a candle to Nymphadora," retorted the metamorphmagus.

"Yes, but you were schooled at home until you went to Hogwarts," he pointed out.

"Yes…" Tonks replied slowly.

"I went to primary school—with that name, mind you—until I was bitten by Greyback when I was eight. Can you imagine going to primary school with a name like Remus?"

Tonks' face softened. "Oh, well, I suppose…"

"So, may I call you Nymphadora?"

She didn't even pause to consider the question. "No."

"But—"

"Honestly!" Molly looked up from two batches of dough that were kneading themselves on the floured countertop, "you two are worse than—than Ron and Hermione!"

The two simultaneously perked up with interest.

"So those two finally got together?" Tonks interrogated eagerly.

"No, but I wish they would," Molly impatiently Banished a levitated jar of flour across the room and into the cupboard. "Honestly, everyone see it—even Fleur!—and they still act as though nothing is there!"

The sturdy glass container flew upwards and somersaulted before crashing down on the wooden floorboards. White powder exploded and drifted lazily about. Molly quickly restored the cracked jar and Vanished the flour with a flick of her wand before turning back to the other two. She appeared to have regained her composure as she spoke calmly, "Why don't you come up with a name that the both of you agree on?"

"But I want—" began Remus.

"Young man," chided Molly as she placed the dough into a greased pan, "you have much to learn about relationships." She jabbed her wand at the pair (Remus winced) and directed the tip to the corner of the kitchen (behind the couple). "Now go to that corner and don't leave it until you have this settled!"

A pair of chairs scurried across the room to the destination as the bewildered couple exchanged astonished glances. Mixing bowls and wooden spoons gently prodded their backs, forcing them to obey Molly's orders or face the wrath of the Weasley mother's infamous bellows (now heard in Liverpool and Dover).

As they took their seats, quick rhythmic beats sounded from the staircase. Then tall, balding Arthur Weasley entered the room, humming tunelessly under his breath as he leapt across the room to his wife and planted a peck on her lips before grabbing her hands and twirling around the room. "Bill and Fleur are to be wed! At least my son is a man! Let us dance and rejoice, now and when I'm a gramps! Huzzah! They are to be wed!" he sang as they finished the impromptu waltz with a dramatic dip.

Molly laughed as she straightened herself from the low arch and gently turned her husband to face the occupied corner. Remus sat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he concentrated on the pitcher of juice before him, and Tonks appeared to be torn between giggling and 'aww'ing. Arthur's balding head reddened to such a shade, it would have made a sunburnt radish proud. He then mumbled something about the morning paper and Errol (the family owl's ) bad health and tendency to be abused by the gnomes before bounding out the back door.

"Quite a romantic man you have there," observed the giggling Tonks. "I see why you married him."

Molly opened her mouth to reply, her cheeks slightly flushed from either affection or embarrassment (though Remus was convinced it had to be a mixture of the two emotions), but a series of wild pounding footfalls from the staircase halted her words.

Apair of twins entered the room with identical groggy expressions, followed by a tousle-haired man, rubbing his bleary eyes with the back of his rough, tanned hands, and a wide-awake, beaming man (whose face was slightly distorted from a deep scratch etched across his visage).

"Morning boys," sang Molly as she started to concoct the filling for a dozen or so pies. "What are you doing up this early?"

"_Bill_," Charlie glared with good humor at the eldest of the four, "woke us up."

"Yeah, you would think a person would tone it down at the crack of dawn," grumbled Fred.

"Personally," interjected George, "breaking a flailing arms dance and tripping over occupied sleeping bags is a poor way to wake a dear brother up."

"I see where Arthur's dancing genes went," Tonks commented to Remus from their corner.

Fred and George whirled around, their expressions cleared of grogginess and replaced with identical evil looks as they caught sight of and studied the couple in the 'Weasley time out corner'. They made distinct tutting noises and wagged their index fingers from side to side.

"What did you two do to get on our dear mum's bad side?" George asked with a mock sigh of disappointment.

"Molly walked in on us playing strip Quidditch," Tonks replied airily.

Fred, who had snatched up a strip of bacon, choked on the fried sliver of meat. His twin pounded him on the back as the two gawked at the couple in the corner.

"Lupin, mate," Fred croaked in awe, "never thought you had it in you…"

Molly had to grab the countertop for support, she was laughing so hard. Her towel whipped back and forth as she gasped for air. Remus chortled heartily and even the eldest Weasley boys smiled, infected by the warm laughter (rather than the unknown quip).

"Gotcha," Tonks commented through a cheeky grin.

The twins mouthed wordlessly at the couple.

"You know," a groggy voice, not unlike the one Fred had used earlier, "some of us prefer to sleep past five."

Remus slightly angled his head and found the youngest Weasley boy, Ron, who was dressed in a scratchy maroon sweater, had entered the kitchen along with his bleary-eyed friend, Harry Potter.

Remus recognized the strange glint, hidden beneath the sleepiness, in the emerald orbs of young Mr. Potter. He had taken careful note of it when he spoke to the young man after Professor Dumbledore's funeral. It mirrored the look in Lily Potter's eyes when she and her husband fought against Death Eaters and spoke of fighting to defend those she loved. Everyone in the house knew what was to come in the near future, but there he was, standing in the doorway and preparing himself for a wedding. It seemed odd to take a pause from the worry and fighting, even for just a day, in order to unite two loving people in an oath to stay by one another's side until the end of their lives.

Remus floated out of his thoughts and directed his attention to the group before him as Molly explained the situation to the group. A small cluster of girls had assembled in the doorway, listening attentively. They giggled and smiled when Molly finished her summary, startling the young man. Bushy haired Hermione Granger, grinning Ginny, and the stunning Delacour sisters entered the room, greeting the group warmly. Hermione and Ron bumped into one another, causing blood rushes to the head and stammers of apologies to sputter out of the youngest Weasley boy. They parted and took seats on either side of Harry Potter, who was exchanging a knowing grin with the red haired girl seated across from him. Plates, utensils, and napkins floated down the table as seats were obtained and the morning meal began.

"What time are your parents arriving?" Harry asked Gabrielle, the younger sister of the bride-to-be.

The twelve-year-old flushed slightly at being addressed by the famous Harry Potter. "zey are 'oo arrive around ze ten o'clock," she replied shyly.

Harry sat back slightly, his eyes glazed with thoughtfulness. His friends urged him to eat Molly's excellent cooking, temporarily erasing the plans for the future.

"What about Dora?" Billy called to the couple over the clank of silverware.

"What?"

"You know, Nympha_dora_," Bill emphasized the last two syllables.

Tonks and Remus exchanged horrified looks.

"Does she look like an overgrown toad in a pink cardigan to you?" Harry asked Ron.

"What…?" Bill shot them a quizzical look as the room's volume lowered significantly. The majority of the crowd turned and looked at the scarred man in disbelief.

"If you're suggesting that Tonks is like Dolores Umbridge," began Remus as he crumbled a piece of toast in his hand.

"Good Merlin no!" Bill yelped, realizing his mistake.

"I bet that's what Umbridge asked Fudge to call her," Ron stated darkly through a mouthful of eggs. "She loved him so much…"

Hermione shuddered, "Ron, I'm eating! I really don't need a mental image of the two snogging, all right?"

"What about…" Remus thought for a moment, his spoonful of porridge suspended in midair, "Nympha…dormagus…?"

Tonks chucked a knife tip of butter at him.

Remus slowly picked the square of animal fat off the shoulder of his shabby robes, "So that's a no?"

"First off, that's what you called my _mother_," she playfully tapped his shin with her toe, "and that's just weird. And second…well, it sounds…strange."

Bill snickered and Remus warningly waved his napkin of breadcrumbs at the younger man.

"Oh, wait!" Ron waved his loaded fork around (flinging bits of egg at Harry and Hermione). "Oh, sorry. But what about…" he took in a deep breath, pausing to build up the suspense for his brilliant idea. "N. T."

Remus swore crickets were chirping.

"N…T…?" Tonks repeated in a slow, disbelieving tone.

"Ezzn't zat a muggle zing?" Gabrielle asked her sister with a curious tilt of her brilliant head.

"You know, her initials!" Ron explained enthusiastically as he dunked a sticky spoonful of porridge onto his browned toast. "Aw, c'mon, it's romantic."

"Ron, Ron!" Ginny reached across the table and grabbed her brother's ear in horror. "Shut up, okay? Just shut up and eat your…porridge on toast?"

"N…T…" Tonks repeated in the same horrified tone.

"My dear younger brother," Fred threw his arm around Ron in what he apparently thought was a brotherly gesture, "I question your romantic abilities and the state of your taste buds."

Ron, whose face was purpling slightly either from the brotherly arm tightly circled around his neck or the attention directed at him, ignored Fred's arm and Ginny's pinch as he topped off his breakfast masterpiece with two extra crispy slivers of bacon, half a sausage, a slice of fried tomato, and a generous dollop of ketchup.

"N…T…" Tonks stated again, still in horror and disbelief.

Hermione sighed and leaned around Harry, "George, tell your twin to stop choking Ron, please."

"Why don't you shorten her name or something?" Molly suggested as Ron gingerly rubbed his bright red ear.

"But _not_ Dora, huh?" glowered Bill, but Fleur quickly distracted him with a gentle whisper in the ear.

"No…something like…like…oh, I don't know, Nymphie?"

"Ooh, no!" Fleur quickly cut in, her magnificent face pulled into a horrified expression. "Zee neemph eez a beauteeful water goddeez 'oo eez graceful and lovelee. Nooo, noo, noo, zes eez not 'ow we will name zee Tonks."

"Thanks…Fleur," Tonks thanked the younger woman with uncertainty. "So, apparently I'm not…well, yeah, I'm not graceful."

"Of course you are!" Remus reassured her.

"Do you really need reminding of the day at the Leaky Cauldron when I tripped and nearly toppled over my congratulatory cake?"

"No, because you only tripped and knocked over a row of chairs and spilled a drink," he corrected her with a quick squeeze of her hand.

Tonks' face arranged itself into a thoughtful expression as she tried to remember the day the two met five years before.

Mr. Weasley, who had been sipping his tea reflectively, set down his cup and spoke up, "What about something cute…something like…Tonks-a-dora?"

"Something public friendly would be nice," said Remus.

"Sknot!" cried Fred.

"Pha!" interjected George.

"Patty!"

"Bo Ram!"

"Stomp!"

"Minnie!"

"Poo!"

"Danish cookies!"

Remus chucked heartily as the twins continued the list of potential names for Tonks. She released a radiant smile from behind the rim of her sturdy mug of steaming coffee. The rest of the group applauded some suggestions and denounced others (though mostly the latter of the two reactions) with great enthusiasm.

Tonks, overcome with laughter, finally threw her hands up in defeat, "All right, all right! I give in!"

Remus looked at her in surprise.

"You may call me whatever you want," she surrendered with a smile. "Just don't call me sknot, all right?"

Remus did not reply, but leaned in for a gentle brush of her lips to seal the promise.

"Where did you get sknot from, anyway?" Charlie asked Fred.

"It's Tonks spelled backwards, keep up!" Fred threw his arm around the neck of his tanned brother's shoulders. "You have much to learn about the art of using backwards spelled names."

"And you lot," Mrs. Weasley interjected with a clap of her hands, pushing away from the table, "need to get ready for the wedding."

With the name issue behind them, the six Weasley men and Harry left the kitchen to de-gnome the garden, set up tables, line up a few dozen chairs, and other odd jobs before the afternoon ceremony. The Delacour sisters, Ginny, and Hermione tied on flowery aprons and tied their hair back to help Mrs. Weasley with the cooking. Remus and Tonks helped clean up the dishes as soups were concocted, vegetables were steamed, and breads were baked, and a magnificent cake was slowly decorated.

"Why are you cooking?" Remus voiced his question to Fleur when he passed her while magicking a stack of dirty dishes into the sink.

"Eet eez my wedding and I weesh 'oo make sure zath everything goes well," Fleur replied from behind a bowl of white chocolate ganache that was applying itself to a five tiered cake.

"But she's going to stop after the cake to get ready," Hermione added as she slipped a pan of rolls into the oven. "After all, she _is_ the bride."

Fleur shot the bushy haired girl a quick smile as the icing poured itself into a small clear bag. White turned into gold and a small hole wasclipped in a corner. The small bag flew around the tiers, leaving behind golden flowers and gleaming trails along the edges. Within minutes, chocolate shaped butterflies were placed on the glossy icing and Fleur stepped back to admire her handiwork. Her sister 'oo'ed and 'ahh'ed in awe. Then the majority of the group filed upstairs to prepare for the afternoon ceremony.

"Hermione and I will finish up in here," Molly said as she Banished a greasy pan to the sink.

"Oh, no, Molly, we'll help!" Tonks stepped forward and took a hold of a tray of steaming rolls.

A gasp filtered through the room as Tonks cheerfully shot away, heading for the table. Her foot almost immediately hooked around the leg of a stray chair and down went both the tray and Tonks. The palm of Tonks' hands hit the wooden floor with a resounded thump.

"Accio!" Hermione cried.

A single roll shot at the bushy haired girl.

Remus lunged forward and caught the tray. The little mounds of bread bounced and jerked about, but, all in all, it was well.

"Remus, thank you," Molly took the tray from the man on the floor. As she carefully set the bread on the table, Remus turned to Tonks and helped her to her feet.

"Why don't you two go and check on the others?" Hermione suggested as she tossed the roll of bread onto the tray.

"Erm…sure," Tonks said sheepishly. "I'm sorry about—"

"It's quite all right dear," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly as she returned to a steaming pot, her jaws somewhat clenched. "Run along now."

The pair exited the kitchen and started up the staircase. Remus' arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their steady footfalls stumbled somewhat and Tonks laughed as she tried to match strides with him.

"I think…" he whispered in her ear, "I'll call you my metamorphmagus."

"What, not Dora or Sknots?" she asked, shoving him playfully.

They came to a stop before a white door with block letter that formed 'Ginevra' across the middle.

He leaned in, "Not unless you want me to."

She grinned, also leaning forward, "No, I think I'm content."

The gap between them diminished and their lips locked together…

"No, really, I thought I heard—" the door swung open and a gasp tore through the air. The door slammed shut again as the couple parted, confused and sheepish.

The door swung again and there stood Ginny, her face the same shade of red as her fiery hair. The two Delacour sisters were buzzing next to the door, looking about eagerly.

"Come een, Tonks," Fleur, who was already in a magnificent white gown with a poofy skirt and elaborate embroidery, motioned for the girl to enter. "Eetz time for you 'oo change."

"Wha…what?" stammered the now confused Tonks.

Right on cue, Gabrielle (in her gorgeous gold dress that matched her flaxen hair) withdrew a glimmering violet dress from the wardrobe. Remus swore he could hear Tonks gag.

"I told them you wouldn't like it," Ginny, who had crossed the room, whispered to the couple.

Before Lupin could say or do anything, Fleur had pulled poor Tonks into the room. The door shut and the lock clicked shut.

"Now, I was theenking zat 'oo should change your 'air eentoo anuzzer color…"

Lupin couldn't help but smile as Tonks' protests rang through the air. She was his metamorphmagus.

-

-

**_Fin._**

**_

* * *

_**Tee hee… This whole chapter was kinda random and stuff—it was mostly inspired by a combination of this crazy Asian family gathering that I attended a few years ago and the Leaky Mug merge that Mugglenet & The Leaky Cauldron pulled at the beginning of the month. So…some—most of the characters are probably really outta character. 

Done. Done. Done! It only took…seemingly forever (but a good forever).

Now I'm going to make everyone feel special and list everyone who's reviewed.

Cathree  
Loz  
**xanya-forever  
**SweetDeath04  
Galenturiel  
**Elf771**  
**Mag  
Chaotic Pink Chocobo**  
Nyaro  
Squee!  
Paris BYK  
**DarkSideoftheMoon**  
SexyFace  
PianoPlyr84  
SilverMoonShining  
DreamingGlass  
Me  
Imaj-Natif  
TheSongRemainsTheSame  
**Bardlover**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept me going! You're all the best!

And now, as a closing gift, I shall offer my reviewers brownies, chocolate, and smoothies from Tropical Smoothie! Yummmm! Oh, and not to mention PRETZELS (the soft kind that I specialize in)—or our 'world famous ' lemonade.

All right. I've drawn it out long enough.

Totters,  
Chikin Wang


End file.
